A motor driver control device controls a motor driver that drives a motor arranged on each axis of a positioning device to be used for machining/assembly, component mounting, and the like in a production process, thereby performing positioning control in the positioning device. As the motor driver control device, a programmable logic controller has been widely used. Therefore, in the present specification, the motor driver control device is referred to as a programmable logic controller.
There are various methods of controlling a motor driver by the programmable logic controller. The programmable logic controller intended by the present invention has such a configuration that a pulse train signal, which is a position command pulse, is output to a motor driver to control the motor driver. The position command pulse is generated according to a following procedure. That is, the programmable logic controller calculates and generates a positioning pattern of a motor driven by the motor driver based on positioning setting data including a target position and a target speed in positioning control, using a starting command as a trigger, converts the generated positioning pattern into a position command pulse according to one of three pulse output modes (A phase/B phase, CW/CCW, and PULSE/SIGN), and outputs the position command pulse. The starting command can be output in an execution process of a ladder program or input from outside.